


[Edit] Tried my best to be guarded, I’m an open book instead

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: “The broken locks were a warningYou got inside my headTried my best to be guardedI’m an open book instead”- Broken by Lifehouse





	[Edit] Tried my best to be guarded, I’m an open book instead

**Author's Note:**

> “The broken locks were a warning  
> You got inside my head  
> Tried my best to be guarded  
> I’m an open book instead”
> 
> \- Broken by Lifehouse

  



End file.
